ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Abbey Road Studios
Abbey Road Studios (formerly known as EMI Recording Studios) is a recording studio at 3 Abbey Road, St John's Wood, City of Westminster, London, England. It was established in November 1931 by the Gramophone Company, a predecessor of British music company EMI, which owned it until Universal Music took control of part of EMI in 2013. However, Abbey Road Studios was shut down on May 25, 2017. A total of over 160 film scoring credits have been recorded. About Abbey Road Studios Abbey Road Studios is most notable as being the 1960s' venue for innovative recording techniques adopted by the Beatles, Pink Floyd, the Hollies, among others. One of its earliest world-famous-artist clients was Paul Robeson, who recorded there in December 1931 and went on to record many of his best-known songs there. In 2009, the studio came under threat of sale to property developers. However, the British Government protected the site, granting it English Heritage Grade II listed status in 2010, thereby preserving the building from any major alterations. Shortly after the American theatrical release of Spark: A Space Tail (2016) on April 14, 2017, the final track was recorded and Abbey Road Studios was officially closed the following month on May 25th. Film scoring credits As of April 14, 2017, a total of over 160 film scoring credits has been recorded at Abbey Road Studios. 1980s #Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) - John Williams #Dragonslayer (1981) - Alex North #Outland (1981) - Jerry Goldsmith #The Dark Crystal (1982) - Trevor Jones #The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Jerry Goldsmith #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) - John Williams #Brazil (1985) - Michael Kamen #Ladyhawke (1985) - Andrew Powell #Young Sherlock Holmes (1985) - Bruce Broughton #Highlander (1986) - Michael Kamen #Aliens (1986) - James Horner #An American Tail (1986) - James Horner #The Last Emperor (1987) - Ryuichi Sakamoto, David Byrne, Cong Su #RoboCop (1987) - Basil Poledouris #Cloak & Dagger (1987) - Robert Folk #Willow (1988) - James Horner #The Land Before Time (1988) - James Horner #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) - Ralph Burns 1990s #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - James Horner #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Henry Mancini #Chaplin (1992) - John Barry #Shadow of the Wolf (1992) - Maurice Jarre #The Man Without a Face (1993) - James Horner #M. Butterfly (1993) - Howard Shore #Interview with the Vampire (1994) - Elliot Goldenthal #Little Women (1994) - Thomas Newman #Braveheart (1995) - James Horner #Copycat (1995) - Christopher Young #The Crucible (1996) - George Fenton #Brassed Off (1996) - Trevor Jones #G.I. Jane (1997) - Howard Shore #Lost in Space (1997) - Bruce Broughton #Wilde (1997) - Debbie Wiseman #Practical Magic (1997) - Alan Silvestri #The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Hans Zimmer #What Dreams May Come (1998) - Michael Kamen #Bicentennial Man (1999) - James Horner #Message in a Bottle (1999) - Gabriel Yared #Sleepy Hollow (1999) - Danny Elfman #The Pebble and the Penguin 2 (1999) - James Newton Howard #Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) - John Williams #The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) - Gabriel Yared 2000s #Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) - Stephen Warbeck #Chicken Run (2000) - John Powell, Harry Gregson-Williams #My Dog Skip (2000) - William Ross #Hollow Man (2000) - Jerry Goldsmith #Enemy at the Gates (2001) - James Horner #Shrek (2001) - John Powell, Harry Gregson-Williams #Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Elliot Goldenthal #Iris (2001) - James Horner #Xena (2001) - James Horner #Puyo Puyo Legends (2001) - James Horner #From Hell (2001) - Trevor Jones #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Howard Shore #Return to Never Land (2002) - Joel McNeely #The Time Machine (2002) - Klaus Badelt #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - John Williams #Once Upon a Penguin (2002) - Elmer Bernstein #Sabrina Advance (2002) - Danny Elfman #Gangs of New York (2002) - Howard Shore #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - John Williams #The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Howard Shore #Cops & Robots (2002) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) - John Williams #The Hours (2002) - Philip Glass #Toucanman Remedy (2002) - Stephen Coleman #Oahu Wahoo (2002) - Joachim Havard de la Montagne #Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) - Alan Silvestri #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Howard Shore #Trulli Tales (2003) - Alan Silvestri #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Cold Mountain (2003) - Gabriel Yared #Evangelion (2003) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - John Williams #King Arthur (2004) - Hans Zimmer #Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) - Mark Thomas #Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) - Edward Shearmer #Finding Neverland (2004) - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek #Chocolate Baby: Adventures in Lost Mountains (2005) - Mark Mancina #Kingdom of Heaven (2005) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Because of Winn-Dixie (2005) - Rachel Portman #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) - Jody Talbot #Hunk Island (2005) - Graeme Revell #The Magic Roundabout (2005) - Mark Thomas #Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) - Julian Nott #Land of Kangaroos (2005) - Bruno Bizarro #Little Baby Pout (2005) - Harald Kloser #Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) - John Williams #Chicken Little (2005) - John Debney #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) - Danny Elfman #The Queen (2006) - Alexandre Desplat #The Black Dahlia (2006) - Mark Isham #Doogal (2006) - Mark Thomas #The Omen (2006) - Marco Beltrami #United 93 (2006) - John Powell #Apocalypto (2006) - James Horner #The Two Musketeers: Saving the Land (2006) - Dario Marianelli #The Water Horse (2007) - James Newton Howard #The Golden Compass (2007) - Alexandre Desplat #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) - Nicholas Hooper #3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Marco Beltrami #Stardust (2007) - Ilan Eshkeri #Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Christopher Young #Eastern Promises (2007) - Howard Shore #There Will Be Blood (2007) - Jonny Greenwood #Diaper Wars (2007) - Hans Zimmer #Shrek the Third (2007) - Harry Gregson-Williams #The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Harry Gregson-Williams #Defiance (2008) - James Newton Howard #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Hans Zimmer #City of Ember (2008) - Andrew Lockington #Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) - Danny Elfman #The Royal Journey (2008) - Graeme Revell #Babies of the Caribbean (2008) - Hans Zimmer #The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - Randy Edelman #Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) - Andrew Lockington #Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) - Alexandre Desplat #Riding in the Woods (2009) - Alexandre DesplaT #Knowing (2009) - Marco Beltrami #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) - Nicholas Hooper #Amelia (2009) - Gabriel Yared #The Masked Retriever (2009) - Danny Elfman #Gumby vs. the Astrobots (2009) - Henry Jackman #Astro Boy (2009) - John Ottman #Babies of Oz (2009) - Hans Zimmer 2010s #Nanny McPhee Returns (2010) - James Newton Howard #Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) - Harry Gregson-Williams #We Three Kings (2010) - Heitor Pereira #Robin Hood (2010) - Marc Streitenfeld #Iron Man 2 (2010) - John Debney #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) - Alexandre Desplat #The King's Speech (2010) - Alexandre Desplat #Magic in Love (2011) - Douglas Pipes #The Tree of Life (2011) - Alexandre Desplat #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) - Alexandre Desplat #The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) - Carter Burwell #Hugo (2011) - Howard Shore #Puyo Puyo Tetris (2011) - Harry Gregson-Williams #The Iron Lady (2011) - Thomas Newman #Arthur Christmas (2011) - Harry Gregson-Williams #The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) - Theodore Shapiro #Journey 2 The Mysterious Island (2012) - Andrew Lockington #Prometheus (2012) - Marc Streitenfeld #Schezo: Legend of the Yaeger Sword (2012) - James Newton Howard #The Avengers (2012) - Alan Silvestri #The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) - Carter Burwell #Feli & Raffina: Dawn of the Stories (2012) - James Newton Howard #For Greater Glory (2012) - James Horner #Wrath of the Titans (2012) - Javier Navarrette #Sonic Advance 3 (2012) - Michael Andrews #ParaNorman (2012) - Jon Brion #Rise of the Guardians (2012) - Alexandre Desplat #Skyfall (2012) - Thomas Newman #Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - John Powell #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) - Howard Shore #Zero Dark Thirty (2012) - Alexandre Desplat #42 (2013) - Mark Isham #Iron Man 3 (2013) - Brian Tyler #Spark: A Space Tail (2016) - Robert Duncan References See also * Whitfield Street Studios * Cottons Lane Studio * Lansdowne Studios Category:Music publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Recording studios in London Category:Music production companies Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:DreamWorks Animation